songs
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: these are different songs, i have related them to twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea ages ago. It is girlfriend by Alril Lavigne BUT I switched it up a little, so this is how Jacob sings it to Bella. oneshot**

**bpov**

There was a knock at the window. Thinking it was Edward, I opened it. It was Jake. He pulled out a boom box and pressed play. A song started and he started singing

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright<em>

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm hottie  
>And so yeah, I'm not a hey, hey nottie<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<em>

_he's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<em>

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again  
>And again and again and again<em>

_Cause he's like so whatever  
>And you could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<em>

I uncovered my ears. He was a horrid singer! I yelled at him to shut up, he was a shithouse singer, and he did because I swore which I hardly ever do. At that moment Edward came in. he heard everything. He punched Jake in the face. Jake just gave him a dirty look and the finger and jumped out the window. 'oh my god Edward, that was so creepy' he just smiled

**REVEIW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this one is 'forever young' I never really noticed how good it fits till now. Didn't change much. Just a few words. Also these chapters are in no order. Just random order. This one is I eclipse**_

_**Bold is both singing, normal is bella, italic is Edward.**_

'edward change me' I said

'no'

'but I wanna be with you forever...forever young'

**Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
>Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies<br>Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst**  
>Are you gonna drop the bomb or not<p>

Let us die young or let us live forever  
>We don't have the power, but we never say never<br>Sitting in a sand-pit, life is a short trip  
>The music's for the sad men. <p>

_Can you imagine when the deed is done  
>Turn our golden faces into the sun<br>Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune  
>The music's played by the mad men<em>

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
>Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?<br>Forever young, I want to be forever young  
><em>Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?<br>_

**Some are like water, some are like the heat  
>Some are a melody, some are the beat<br>Sooner or later they all be gone  
>Why don't they stay young?<br>**

**It's so hard to get old without a cause  
>I don't want to perish like a fading horse<br>Youth is like diamonds in the sun**  
><strong>and diamonds are forever<strong>

**So many adventures couldn't happen today  
>So many songs that we forgot to play<br>So many dreams swinging out of the blue**  
><strong>We let them come true<strong>

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
><em>Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?<em>  
>Forever young, I want to be forever young<br>_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?  
><em>  
>Forever young, I want to be forever young<br>_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_  
>Forever young, I want to be forever yo…<p>

I was silenced by his lips against mine…

**So what do you think? R&R**  
><strong>p.s next chap will be ' every time we touch by casscanda!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

I hit play on the stereo and started singing

'I still hear your voice, when you lay next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>without you it's hard to survive.<p>

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.'<p>

'Bella that was beautiful' Edward replied


End file.
